


Family Halloween

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Flufftober, Halloween, Husbands, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: this was a pretty great way to spend Halloween. He didn’t even need to get dressed up to enjoy himself





	Family Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> HI
> 
> the last one! thank you to everyone that read along and for all the kudos, it means the world <3
> 
> Enjoy the last!

The light streaming in through the slightly cracked open door is what wakes Magnus from his sleep, the cold sheets next to him make him sit up straight, the bed covers pooling around his hips. The space where his husband would be bare, and then he hears it the sound of tiny feet against the hardwood floors, Olivia. Their sweet daughter, who has barely just learnt to walk enters the room, screaming Papa, followed by Pickle, the family’s dog. Then Alec’s figure appears in the door frame, not having to run to keep up with the two of them. Olivia is at Magnus’ side, making grabby hands to be picked up, to which Magnus obliges, pulling her up onto the bed where he sits in the middle of all the covers. Magnus looks back at Alec, who’s smiling from where he is leaning against the door, arms folded across his chest, watching the whole situation unfold. Pickle starts barking, pulling Magnus out of any daydream he was having, looking down on the tiny dog Magnus is confused when he sees bat wings, and the dog running in circles

“What did you do to him?” Magnus asks

“Daddy made him a bat” Olivia says in her tiny toddler voice, obviously she’d played a part in this.

“Alec?”

“What? it’s halloween” Throwing his hands in surrender and disappearing back out into the hallway, before reappearing with a tray full of food “Surprise” He says placing the tray down on the covers in front of Magnus, picking up Olivia after he does, so she doesn’t start fussing and send the whole tray flying- they had learnt from previous mistakes. “Come on, let Papa enjoy his food” He says as he kisses her on the head and heads out of the room, Magnus assumes to get her ready for the day. Pickle is still on the floor running around in circles, still not impressed by the bat wings attached to his back. 

Around noon the family of three, head out of the house and towards the pumpkin patch. They had plans today to meet with the whole Lightwood clan and let the kids pick out their pumpkins and carve them. Walking hand in hand down the street, Olivia on her ranes, held by Magnus’ free hand. The pair reach the pumpkin patch not too long since they left- perks of living in the countryside Magnus guessings, he sees Isabelle and Simon stood at the entrance, Joseph and Ariel with them, running in circles around their parents. Greeted with a hug, they head towards the welcome shop, the autumn air just that little bit too cold. 

When everyone finally arrives, they all head back outside, bunded in coats and scarves, Olivia trying to run off with her cousins, but not having the ability to just yet. Tara- Clary and Maia’s oldest- always has her back and stays back to walk next to her side, listening to the toddler drabble leaving Olivia’s lips. Magnus is so grateful for the large family they have, not all blood related but he doesn't care, growing up all by himself,he’s so thankful for Alec and the family for welcoming him with open arms, cradling him when he needed it most. He feels Alec’s hand sneak into his as they stop on a row of pumpkins that has taken the children’s liking. 

All picked out and carved, they all head back to Magnus and Alec’s, as it’s not so far away, Magnus almost forgets that today is Halloween and they always have a party. He’d been preparing days in advance for it and had completely forgotten, but in his defence he still had baby brain- everything merges together after you have a child and didn’t he know it, the sleep derives nights were finally taking their toll, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. He would just be grateful when Olivia could make it through a whole week of full night’s sleep. 

Sitting himself down next to Alec on the couch, Magnus looked over at where all the children were drawing on placemats, yeah this was a pretty great way to spend Halloween. He didn’t even need to get dressed up to enjoy himself. 


End file.
